


He died a long time ago

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan basically coping. Pretty deep and has a lot to do with character development.Luke basically getting really mad, but then realizing the truth.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 21





	He died a long time ago

Obi-Wan had told Luke that his father was killed by Darth Vader, and he didn't even feel like he was deceiving him.

He'd been telling himself the same thing for the longest time.

The man who was his friend and apprentice was dead, lost. Completely destroyed. By Darth Vader. They were completely different people, even in his mind. Even if they were technically the same, everything about his apprentice had changed. Anakin would never kill people or use the dark side of the force. That was Darth Vader, a completely and utterly different person. Appearance, name, personality - they were different in so many ways.

Anakin was dead.

Darth Vader killed him.

It wasn't even a lie.

He knew at some point Luke was going to find out, and he was probably going to be mad. But he hadn't seen the transformation. He hadn't witnessed his _real_ father, and wouldn't be able to discern the difference between him and who he was now. Luke couldn't know.

\---

Luke was _extremely_ angry.

Obi-Wan had _lied_. About something _so_ important to him. How could he do that?

His father was the one thing he knew anything about in his past... and now, even all of that had been a lie. Obi-Wan said his father was this great man. That was the strict opposite of the truth.

"How could you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie," Obi-Wan quietly told him. "Your father is dead."

"I know that isn't true!"

"But it is," he said sadly. "He died a long time ago. He was a brave, wonderful person, and loved your mother very, very much. You would have loved to meet him."

"I have met him and he's nothing like that at all."

"Can't you see, Luke? He was seduced to the dark side because he didn't realize he'd been around Darth Sidious, who was swiftly turning him to darkness. By the time we realized what was happening, he was too far gone."

"He's still my father," Luke insisted.

"You never knew your real father, Luke."

And a part of him knew that was true.


End file.
